Afterwards
by akate1028
Summary: Katniss and Peeta and maybe some Haymitch and Effie. Marriage, and kids and drama! Read and Review Please!


***I own nothing! This is Suzanne Collin's world** **she just lets us live in it!**

**Read and Review!  
**

Afterwards

Peeta's POV

She hasn't looked this happy in years. The last time she looked this happy was when we returned from our first hunger games and she saw her family. She stands so still and I can see that happiness and horror in her eyes. The eyes I love. The dark brown hair I run my fingers through, trying to get out the knots has been done to fall in perfect ringlets around her face. Her scarred body covered by the white dress that Cinna designed so many years ago, the one she wore for the interview right before the quarter quall. I am in the suit I wore that night as well. She looks beautiful. Her design team has made her look like Katniss Everdeen. My Katniss Everdeen. She takes Haymitch's arm and they walk down the aisle. When they reach the end she goes off to one side and Haymitch to the other. I look over at Effie. She is in a different wedding dress the one that was voted second best those years ago. Why they kept those records I will never understand. Her hair is dyed blue and pink. I have the suspicion she and Katniss are not telling Haymitch and I something. She looks beautiful. And thanks to her our wedding is right on schedule. I take her arm and she smile at me and we enter the chapel. At the end she goes to Haymitch and I go to Katniss. Yes, finally I am marring the girl I have loved for so many years and Haymitch is marring the girl he has loved since the first time she stepped onto that stage in Central Square. The minister comes out and we begin. Both bride and groom from each party had written a little something for theirs soon to be spouse.

Katniss goes first "Peeta you know why we stand here today. And you know there is someone we should thank." she looks over my shoulder at Haymitch and I turn too "Haymitch we owe all this love to you. If it weren't for you we would not be standing here today" Haymitch is blushing and Effie is smiling as though she will never stop. "Peeta I know you wish your parents were here and Ciabata and Rye as well, but they are here in spirit. I love you Peeta. And you love me. Real or not real?"

I chuckle and the congregation laughs too "real!" I say. She leans in and put her head on my shoulder and Whispers in my ear "I hope it is real." I look down at her and smile and pull out my speech. They all say I have a way with word and I hope I show it here

"Katniss I Love you. I know you wish Prim and your mother where here." her eyes tear up. It is true she wishes her mother was here but she will see it because our wedding is being broadcasted all over Penam. "I will always love you. That will never change. No matter what you are mine. I will never leave you and I hope you will never leave me. I will always protect you and I know you will always protect me in every way you can. Real or not real?" she whispers " real" so quietly I almost don't hear her but she nods and I continue " what you and I have been through makes our relationship better because we know each other through and through. I might lose it and," now I tear up and I hear my voice crack" we might be scared but we will always be able to connect and understand the other. I love you." I wipe my eyes and she leans in and cries on my shoulder as a lead her to our seats to listen to Haymitch and Effie's speeches.

Katniss POV. 

I can't believe it! I told myself not to cry! And what did I do? I cried! Peeta has his arm around me and leads me to our seats. Haymitch and Effie walk up to the alter.

Haymitch starts "when I returned from my games I was expected to find my younger brother satchel, my little sister Armory, my mother and my fiancée, Ivee to meet me there but only my best friend, Oak was waiting for me. He looked depressed. And soon I knew why, I had outsmarted the capital so they killed he most important people in my life." I have never seen Haymitch cry but as I listened his voice cracked. I looked up to see tears slowly rolling down his face. "I began to drink because, like Katniss I lost my father and had to grow up quickly and supply for my family. Now I had no purpose until the games came round every year. For 15 years I was never given people who could survive, until Katniss and Peeta. I finally might be able to bring a tribute home. I watch Effie care for these kids and I helped them as best I could. I watched them fight and almost die for each other. That was a first, I watched them grow and love one another and Effie mother them. I was heartbroken when I lost her and Peeta to the capital. But for Katniss I kept my cool. Effie you helped me get my life back in order" he now walked over to me and Peeta " with this marriage I get something important back, he took my hand and pulled me to my feet and Peeta followed Haymitch continued to talk " with this marriage I get the girl of my dreams" he put his arm around Effie" a little girl to protect" he took my hand " and a little brother to take care of" he gestured to Peeta. We all smiled and Peeta and I sat down. Effie looks at me with a questioning look and I nodded. She and I have a secret.

"Haymitch when I first met you I hated you" we all chuckle nervously; this was not going as planned. "But then I learned about your life and I understood. When we brought Katniss and Peeta I watched you love these children. I tried to live up to you and realized I never could. But then we watched them fight and you held me when I was scared, I realized your arms are where I want to be. I wanted to marry you. But the capital had other plans, so we tried to keep them alive and plotted behind these kids' backs. Then when they captured me," this took us all aback we never talked about when they were taken. "They showed me your hunger games. I watched you almost die! But you didn't and now your mine. I can't wait to raise this child with you." She took His hand and put it on her stomach. She smiled at me and I did to. Peeta looked at me, a huge smile on his face. It took Haymitch longer though, "This child... Oh Effie!" They were having a baby! After that came all the traditional wedding stuff. When they finally let us kiss we tore apart long before Haymitch and Effie, but when they did we headed to Central Square.

Haymitch POV

I was going to be a dad! I was happy. They rolled out dinner Greasy Sae had made and the beautiful cakes Peeta made. After came the father daughter dance, which meant me and Katniss

They started the song and I met her in the center of the dance floor. I took her in my arms just like I used to do to Armory. She leaned in and put her head on my shoulder.

"Haymitch," she whispered

"Yes sweetheart?" I have always called her that. She will always be that to me.

"You love me. Real or not real?"

I chuckle she can get things out of me just like my baby sister. "Real. Very real."

"Good because I love you too…Thank you." She raises her head and looked into my eyes. I look into hers. "For everything."

I know what she means, keeping her and Peeta alive, helping start their love life, everything. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Her head returns to my shoulder and she whispers "I love you Haymitch." I pull her in close and don't let go, at least not for a while."

Later that night we are walking home. We get home and separate to go into our homes


End file.
